


Headcanons: Bros With Depressed Reader

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: A Tumblr request: *gasp* I wanna request some headcanons for the chocobros comforting a depressed reader who's breaking down after bottling all of her problems. If it's not too much trouble! Thank you sweeite *heart emoji* (i didnt feel like copy pasting the heart emoji)





	Headcanons: Bros With Depressed Reader

**Noctis:**

  * He somewhat notices the signs of your sadness here and there, but never bothered to push, believing he was reading too much into it
  * He’s had his slumps before, yeah, but he’s never had long term depression
  * When you just begin weeping out of nowhere, his arms are immediately around you, trying to protect you from whatever daemons are in your mind
  * Noctis, being a huge empath, hates seeing his loved ones hurt, especially when he can’t do much about it
  * He tries to check in on you everday, shooting you a good morning text, sending you pictures from his phone, etc.
  * He will get up and stay up early just to know you’re safe
  * He won’t try to “fix you”, He knows and gets people are built differently, But he certainly will try to help you ward off your darker thoughts, so long as you’re open about them with him



**Prompto:**

  * Honestly, he may not seem like the type, but he is pretty attentive to these sorts of patterns.
  * He won’t even try to feign innocence about it
  * He’ll be asking how things are, being sure to give you extra contact and reassurance, and just loving you 10× more than normal. Which is a lot because his normal is 10× more love than normal.
  * But, eventually, his love is just too much, and when you break down in a hug of his, he pulls away, worried he’s hurt you.
  * When you reassure him that he didn’t do anything wrong, immediately, you’re in his arms again, his hold more firm yet gentle
  * You don’t even need to say anything, he just whispers a promise that your feelings couldn’t scare him off and he will be at your side



**Ignis:**

  * Ignis is well… Ignis. He’s pretty blunt about it, especially since it’s your health at stake
  * When he confronts you about how sluggish you’ve been, you begin to cry, fearing you’ve did something to upset him or did something wrong
  * When he sees those tears, he immediately apologizes and has you in his arms, whispering support
  * He tries to help you in any way he can, talking with you, trying to get you to seek help, and just being there for you.
  * He knows the road is not an easy one, so he’s very patient, bless him, but wishes for you to be more open about how you’re feeling



**Gladiolus:**

  * Gladio is very keen on picking up on social cues and certain nuances of people
  * So when he picks up on your depression, he begins to crank the affection up to eleven
  * He becomes so tender and soft, even in public
  * He holds you closer and keeps an arm on you, being the gentle giant he is with you behind closed doors
  * This affection, although nice, isn’t the solution, and he gets that
  * So when you begin to break down, he’s ready to let you cry it out
  * “It’s what this large chest is for anyway, babe.”
  * He understands communication is important, especially with mental illness.




End file.
